Ese mayordomo y un vampiro
by Contessa-4869
Summary: Un nuevo caso de asesinatos en serie y la aparición de una chica misteriosa cambiarán la vida de Ciel Phantomhive por completo
1. Ese vampiro y una nueva mision

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic largo. Espero poder actualizarlo todas las semanas y espero que os guste y que lo comenteis :)**

**NOTAS: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Capitulo 1: ese vampiro y una nueva misión**

Una oleada de asesinatos en serie asolaba Londres. Toda la población temía salir a la calle cuando anochecía. Scotland Yard estaba completamente revolucionada, no sabían por dónde empezar la búsqueda del asesino al que llamaban "el vampiro" ya que atacaba solo de noche y mataba clavándoles dos objetos punzantes en el cuello a sus víctimas y extrayéndoles toda la sangre.

En uno de los inmensos pasillos de Buckingham Palace un chico de unos trece años con un parche en el ojo derecho le entregaba una serie de papeles a un hombre alto, moreno y completamente vestido de negro que parecía ser su mayordomo para que hiciera unos recados mientras él esperaba su audiencia con la reina que lo había hecho llamar para tratar los asesinatos en serie.

Aunque la reina lo había citado con mucha urgencia había estado esperando a las puertas del salón principal más de media hora.

Ciel Phantomhive no quería faltar le el respeto a la reina pero tenía cosas pendientes que hacer en la mansión Phantomhive así que abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera siquiera articular palabra, una voz femenina le interrumpió:

-¡Pero majestad, puedo hacerlo yo sola no necesito la ayuda de nadie! ¡Además, usted misma sabe de lo que soy capaz!

Frente a él, de pie y con las manos apoyadas en la mesa de té, había una chica que discutía acaloradamente con la reina aunque esta no parecía dispuesta a cambiar de opinión.

Como parecía que no se percataban de su presencia, Ciel empezó a examinar a la chica que seguía intentando que la reina cambiara de opinión. Tenía más o menos la misma edad que él, llevaba unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y un precioso vestido negro con adornos blancos. En el cuello llevaba un colgante con un corazón atravesado por una espada. Era delgada, con rizos morenos que hacían juego con sus ojos castaños y penetrantes.

Tras un rato discutiendo la chica se dio por vencida y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón que había a su espalda. De pronto, Ash se fijó en el conde que seguía observando desde la puerta.

-Ciel-sama le estábamos esperando por favor, siéntese- dijo el mayordomo señalado un sillón al lado de la reina y frente a la chica misteriosa- permite me que los presente. Ciel-sama ella es...

-Contessa Marianne Blaire, encantada de conocerle conde- dijo la chica levantándose e inclinándose levemente.

-Contessa...pero si es nombre de perro.-dijo Ciel en voz baja imaginado se al Contessa como un caniche gigante.

-¡Cómo que nombre de perro! ¡Exijo un mínimo de respeto, encima que vengo a Inglaterra para resolver unos simples asesinatos en serie!- gritó

-Por favor Contessa-sama. – Intentó calmarla Ash- Su majestad les ha hecho llamar porque necesita que ambos colaboren para capturar al asesino en serie y por ello necesitamos que Contessa-sama se quede en su mansión de Londres.

-Si no queda otra- dijo Ciel levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Je, era de esperar del perro guardián de la reina.- se escuchó la voz burlona de Contessa mientras lo adelantaba y se ponía un sombrero negro de flores que le cubría los ojos- Conde, si no le importa, iré con usted un su carruaje ya que el mío está lleno de maletas y he venido un poco agobiada- dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras y señalaba un carruaje negro, guiado por dos caballos negros y lleno a rebosar de maletas negras que esperaba junto al carruaje de Ciel.

Cuando salieron del palacio Sebastian los esperaba con la puerta del carruaje abierta. El mayordomo lanzó una mirada de sospecha a la chica que esta evitó.

-Ella es lady Contessa, se quedará con nosotros un tiempo en la casa de Londres mientras exclamaremos los asesinatos en serie. -dijo Ciel mientras subía, seguido por Contessa- Cuando lleguemos prepara le una habitación.-ordenó.

-Yes my lord


	2. Ese vampiro y una llegada a casa

**Capitulo 2: ese vampiro y una llegada a casa**

Tras unos diez minutos llegaron a la gran mansión seguidos por el carruaje de las maletas. Todo el servicio salió a recibirles. Los chicos salieron del carruaje y se dirigieron a la casa mientras Sebastian daba órdenes a los criados.

-Bard, Finian. Tanaka-san llevad las maletas a la habitación de invitados.

-¿Qué?- se quejaron los dos primeros al ver la enorme cantidad de maletas.

-Jo, Jo, Jo.

-Mei-Rin- continuó- te encargarás de todo lo que necesite nuestra invitada, y cuando lleven las maletas los cuatros deben ordenar las posesiones de Contessa-sama.

Mientras los criados ordenaban y preparaban la habitación se preguntaban quién era su extraña invitada. Contessa y Ciel entraron en el estudio y se sentaron uno frente al otro, el conde estaba dispuesto a saber algo sobre su invitada.

-Contessa-san, me gustaría que me contara algo sobre usted.

-Muy bien, nací en España y conocí allí a la reina cuando fui a informar sobre algunos asuntos que preocupaban a los reyes. Nací en 15 de diciembre de 1875, estoy soltera y mis medidas son...

-¡No necesito tanta información!- grito Ciel colorado.

-Bueno si no tiene nada más que preguntarme, será mejor que empecemos con la investigación.-dijo Contessa poniendo numerosos periódicos e informes sobre los asesinatos.

Tras unas horas buscando coincidencias entre las víctimas no encontraron nada en común excepto la forma de matar.

-Mierda, estoy harto-dijo Ciel perdiendo la paciencia.- este debería ser el trabajo de Scotland Yard.

-Parece que la policía es incompetente en todos lados.- contestó Contessa, dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- si me disculpa me voy a dormir estoy exhausta. Buenas noches, conde.- se despidió guiñando el ojo.

A la mañana siguiente Mei-Rin llamó a la puerta de la invitada de los Phantomhive anunciando el desayuno.

-Mei-Rin -contestó la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta- dile al conde que no me encuentro bien y que prefiero no desayunar.

-De acuerdo señorita- dijo la sirvienta mientras se dirigía al salón a comunicar al conde lo dicho por su invitada.

Perezosamente, Contessa se levantó de la cama y se fue a su armario a vestirse. Finalmente se decidió por un vestido negro, liso y hasta las rodillas; unos tacones blancos y una chaqueta del mismo color para protegerse del frio de las mañanas y se dispuso a inspeccionar la mansión.

-Joven amo, la señorita Contessa dice que no se encuentra bien y que no quiere bajar a comer- anunció la doncella cuando llegó al salón.

-Qué extraño, anoche estaba muy bien.- dijo el conde -Sebastian, ve a ver qué le pasa.

–De acuerdo.

Pero antes de que el mayordomo saliera de la habitación se oyó un grito agudo que provenía del jardín que alertó a todos los que estaban en la habitación que salieron corriendo para el jardín para saber lo que pasaba.


	3. Ese vampiro y una verdad descubierta

**Capitulo 3: ese vampiro y una verdad descubierta**

Subida en lo más salto de uno de los árboles del jardín estaba Contessa temblando de miedo.

-¡Que...que alguien se lleve a este monstruo de aquí!-Gritó señalando a Pluto que quería subir al árbol para jugar con ella- ¡odio los perros!1

-Finian -dijo Sebastian- le dije que no era buena traer a Pluto a Londres.

El chico se disculpó y con sus compañeros se llevaron a Pluto. Sebastian saltó para bajar a la chica del árbol.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, el mayordomo logró ver el rostro de la chica y al ver que esa cara no le era desconocida, el mayordomo, muy enfadado, empujó a la chica bruscamente haciendo que ésta se golpeara contra la pared. Antes de que la chica reaccionara el mayordomo corrió hacia donde estaba y la agarró fuertemente del cuello.

-Sabía que eras tú monstruo, ese olor a muerte te delata- dijo el mayordomo lleno de ira.

-Pensé que me había camuflado lo suficiente-contestó Contessa agarrando las muñecas del demonio y escapando hábilmente de sus manos quedando así detrás del mayordomo- cuanto tiempo sin verte tío Sebastian.

En el despacho de la mansión el conde se sentó en su silla y frente a él estaba Contessa esperando el interrogatorio y Sebastian estaba custodiando la puerta para que no escapara.

-Ahora cuéntemelo todo Contessa-san.-dijo el conde un poco molesto y desconcertado

-Cuéntale toda la verdad sobre ti monstruo- interrumpió Sebastian.

Contessa se giró y sonrió sarcáticamnte al mayordomo:

-De acuerdo no hace falta que insistas. Por lo que sabe no soy humana como ha podido descubrir por ser familia de Sebastian. Soy un cruce de vampiro y demonio por lo que mi familia paterna, los demonios, me llaman monstruo porque son muy estrictos en lo referente a la pureza de sangre. Los vampiros son también muy estrictos con la pureza de sangre pero dieron una oportunidad a mi padre: si se convertía en vampiro, lo aceptarían en la familia. Mi padre aceptó el trato y así se convirtió en un vampiro con características de demonio. Tras esto nací yo, una vampiresa con algunas características de demonio.

-Así que usted tiene algo que ver con los asesinatos en serie

-Para nada, solo me alimento de sangre de animal. Pero estoy segura de que el asesino es también un vampiro.

-Joven amo- interrumpió Sebastian- no creo que sea apropiado confiar en las palabras de un monstruo que le ha mentido desde el principio. Puede que ella sea la asesina.

-Tienes razón Sebastian. De aquí hasta que se solucione el caso, Contessa-san no saldrá de su habitación si no es para ayudarme en el caso- ordenó el conde

Contessa se retiró resignada a su habitación mientras el mayordomo se reía silenciosamente cuando ella pasaba por su lado.


	4. Ese vampiro y una búsqueda

**Capitulo 4: ese vampiro y una búsqueda**

Al día siguiente salieron temprano de la casa para buscar pistas del asesino. Tras un rato buscando Ciel decidió hablar con su informador en Londres, Undertaker.

-Pero ¿qué se supone que vamos a descubrir en un lugar como este?- pregunto Contessa extrañada mientras entraban en el local.

-Según lo que quiera encontrar señorita- respondió una voz lúgubre que salía de dentro de un ataúd

La chica se dio tal susto que saltó y se quedó agarrada al techo como un gato asustado.

-Undertaker sería mejor que dejaras esa manía de asustar a todos los que entran aquí.

-Lo siento conde pero es algo muy divertido

-Así que tú eres Undertaker- dijo Contessa bajando del techo

-Espero que sepas para que he venido- dijo el conde

-Me imagino que para saber algo sobre el asesino en serie. Pues, puede que tenga algo de información pero ya sabes lo que vale mi información

El conde miró a su mayordomo y este se preparó para sacarle información al enterrador. Pero este lo detuvo

-Prefiero que esta vez lo intente la señorita- dijo señalando a Contessa

Esta se extrañó pero finalmente accedió. Pidió a Ciel y a su tío que salieran del local.

A los diez minutos se empezaron a oír las carcajadas del enterrador. Esa era la señal de que podían entrar. Cuando estuvieron dentro Undertaker estaba tirado en el suelo riendo de tal manera que parecía que se iba a ahogar y, Contessa, agotada por lo que le había costado hacer reír al enterrador. Undertaker se levantó costosamente.

-Muy bien chica- la felicitó- esto es todo lo que se sobre esos asesinatos: lo único en común entre las víctimas a parte de la manera con las que los matan es el lugar, todos han muerto en callejones oscuro después de anochecer y me temo que si no se le detiene ese loco va a seguir matando.

A las doce de la noche de ese mismo día, Ciel esperaba en uno de los callejones de Londres.

-Maldita sea- se quejó- no había un plan mejor que este, hacerme esperar aquí con el frio que hace

No paso mucho tiempo cuando dos sombras se abalanzaron sobre el chico que se estremeció al pensar que ese podía ser su fin, pero de repente, de la nada salieron Sebastian y Contessa que empezaron a luchar contra los dos vampiro mientras Ciel miraba atónito la destreza de Contessa a la hora de luchar. Sin darse cuenta un tercer vampiro atacó al chico por la espalda pero antes de que llegara a su cuello, Contessa mordió el cuello de aquel vampiro que quería matar al conde. El vampiro cayó al suelo completamente vació, sin una gota de sangre

-La sangre de vampiro es asquerosa- se quejó Contessa limpiándose los resto de sangre que quedaban alrededor de su boca.

Sebastian seguía peleando con los otros dos vampiros y Contessa se apresuró a ayudar a su tío. Mató a otro vampiro y el ultimo al ver lo fuerte que eran esos dos decidió huir pero Contessa no permitiría que escapara. Lo persiguió y lo empujo a la carretera justo cuando pasaba un carruaje y este aplastó la cabeza del vampiro. Rápidamente volvió al callejón donde la policía ya estaba tomando declaración a Ciel, pero este no sabía que decir

-Si me permite agente- interrumpió Contessa- yo contestaré por el conde, estaba con él cuando todo pasó: Tres personas nos asaltaron e intentamos defendernos inútilmente, pero de repente uno de los hombres ataco a sus compañeros los mató y huyó. Entonces decidí perseguirle pero cuando lo alcancé se tiró a la carretera y lo atropellaron puede que se sintiera culpable por haber matado a sus compañeros

Ciel miraba asombrado la capacidad de mentir que tenía Contessa.


	5. Ese vampiro y una sorpresa made in China

**Capitulo 5: ese vampiro y una sorpresa "made in china"**

Pasado el interrogatorio volvieron a la mansión para preparar las cosas, Ciel para volver a la mansión principal y Contessa para volver a España. Los tres llegaron exhaustos a la casa y se fueron a descansar al salón mientras Sebastian preparaba las maletas, primero las de su sobrina porque quería perder la de vista inmediatamente. Al abrir las puertas del salón se lo encontraron todo patas arriba y en medio del desorden estaban dos personas un hombre y una mujer con rasgos orientales que desordenaban todos los cajones del salón.

-Lau ¿qué haces aquí?- grito Ciel

-Conde, cuánto tiempo. Tenía negocios aquí y decidí verle y...- dijo Lau pero había algo que le interesó- es un placer señorita- dijo besando la mano de Contessa- mi nombre es Lau y ella es mi hermana Lan-mao

-Mi nombre es Contessa, encantada- contesto ella

Lau se quedó embelesado por la belleza de la chica y una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Contessa, ¿me podría hacer un favor?

-Depende

Lau sonrió maliciosamente y echó al conde del salón. Tras unos diez minutos Lau abrió las puertas del salón y dejó ver a Contessa y Lan-mao. Ambas vestidas con unos trajes chinos muy cortos y ambas posando descaradamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- grito Ciel completamente colorado

-Es la nueva línea de ropa que quiero comercializar en Inglaterra ¿le gusta?

-Pues claro que s...¡claro que no!

-Bueno si no le gusta no hay nada más que hacer, Contessa si quieres te puedes quedar con el vestido

-Gracias Lau-san- agradeció la chica subiendo las escaleras para cambiarse. Cuando llegó a su habitación sus maletas y estaban preparadas, sabía que su tío quería perder la de vista cuanto antes.

Mientras ella se cambiaba Lau y Ciel empezaron a hablar en el salón:

-No sabía que había dejado a Elizabeth- dijo Lau con burla

-Pero que estás diciendo Contessa es solo una amiga que ha venido a ayudarme con los asesinatos en serie. Al igual que tu ella es solo una socia en mis negocios, una simple pieza en mi tablero.

-Conde, de vez en cuando debería ser un poco más alegre y disfrutar de la vida

-No tengo motivos para ser feliz

Ante esa respuesta Lau se aburrió y decidió marcharse. Entonces Ciel llamó a Sebastian para que llamara a Contessa. La chica bajó inmediatamente curiosa por saber lo que le quería decir el conde

-Contessa me gustaría pedirle algo

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Quisiera que se quedara en la mansión trabajando para mí

-¿Y si me niego?

-Desvelaré su identidad ante la reina

-Pues si no me queda otra me tendré que quedar

-Pero me gustaría compensarle por haberme salvado la vida. ¡Sebastian!- llamó el conde. Al momento el mayordomo entró en el salón y el conde siguió hablando con su invitada- como recompensa, tiene la libertad de pedirle a Sebastian lo que quiera pero solo puede pedirle tres cosas.

-¿Como el genio de la lámpara?

-Algo así

-Bien, pues si me voy a quedar en su casa gastaré mi primer deseo- dijo Contessa cogiendo una libreta y una pluma. Empezó a escribir llenando más de cinco hojas- me gustaría que consiguieras todo esto y prepararas mi habitación en la mansión principal ya que me quedare con vosotros por un tiempo- dijo sonriente al poder molestar a su tío

El mayordomo se marchó mientras Contessa volvía a su habitación para sacar sus maletas y seguida por los criados que llevaban las maletas del conde.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Sebastian volvió a la mansión para llevar a todo el mundo de vuelta a la casa principal.

Ya en la mansión principal Sebastian guío a su sobrina hasta su habitación que estaba dos habitaciones después de la de Ciel. Al abrir la puerta Contessa pudo ver la que, por un tiempo, sería su habitación; las paredes pintadas de morado, todos los muebles pintados de negro, en el armario toda la ropa negra estaba perfectamente arreglada y en las estanterías todas las cosas que había traído

-Espero que la habitación sea de su gusto- dijo Ciel que los había seguido para ver el resultado del trabajo de su mayordomo. Pero algo llamó la atención del conde, un pequeño conejo de peluche que le resultaba familiar- ¿y este peluche?

-Es un regalo que me hizo mi abuelo cuando yo tenía unos 800 años

-Y, ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

-¿Nunca le han dicho que es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una señorita?- dijo la chica algo molesta, pero finalmente le contestó- Tengo 1299 años, este año cumplo los 1300. Los vampiros maduramos físicamente en 100 años lo que un humano en un año. Pero, ¿qué pasa con ese conejito?

-Es que este es uno de los primeros Peter Rabbit que sacó la compañía funtom, la compañía de mi familia

-¿En serio?, No lo sabia

-Por cierto -dijo el conde a la salida de la habitación- dentro de una semana he organizado un baile para presentarla a mis socios y conocidos, será un baile de disfraces así que llamaré Nina mi sastre para que nos prepare los disfraces

-¿Y no puedo llevar el vestido que me ha regalado Lau-san?

-¡Ni se te ocurra!


	6. Ese vampiro y un baile

**Capitulo 6: ese vampiro y un baile**

Finalmente llegó el día del baile. Antes de que este empezara, Ciel ya estaba vestido y esperando en la puerta para recibir a los invitados. A juego con su parche, Nina diseñó un traje de pirata para el conde. Aunque el traje de Contessa era un misterio porque ella quería fuera una sorpresa para todos, incluido el conde.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los nobles, todos con preciosos disfraces. Finalmente, el salón se llenó por completo de nobles y ese fue el momento en el que Contessa decidió mostrarse en público.

Elegantemente, bajó por las escaleras luciendo un vestido de imitación a los de la corte francesa del siglo XVIII, el vestido era negro y con flores rojas bordadas que hacía que el vestido pareciera salpicado de sangre. Al verla bajar, todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos por la elegancia de la chica, hasta el mismo conde se sorprendió y cuando reaccionó fue acompañarla y presentarla a todo los presentes.

-Queridos invitados, me gustaría presentar les ha Contessa Marianne Blaire, una nueva socia de la compañía Funtom

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir como bienvenida a la chica. Entonces, acompañada por Ciel, Contessa empezó a conocer al resto de socios de la compañía. Uno de ellos un hombre de unos 50 años se les acercó.

-Contessa-san este es lord Arthur- dijo el conde

El hombre palideció al ver a la chica pero intentó disimularlo: la saludó y cuando se iba a marchar le dijo al oído

-Sé muy bien quién eres así que ven lo antes posible al primer piso, te estaré esperando

Ella asintió y siguió recorriendo el salón con el conde hasta encontrar a Lau acompañado por Lan-mao y otras personas que no conocía.

-Lau, ¿no te dije que era un baile de disfraces?- dijo el conde molesto

-¿A si? Pues no lo sabía- dijo

-Contessa-san estos son Souma y su mayordomo Agni- dijo el conde señalando a los hombres con aspecto indio- y ella es Elizabeth Midelford, mi prometida.

-Encantada- dijo Contessa

-Ciel te he dicho que me llames Lizzy- se quejó Elizabeth.

Entonces, Souma se acercó a Contessa y le ofreció uno de sus panes de curry esta lo aceptó amablemente pero al darle el primer mordisco le entraron ganas de vomitar

-¿Es que acaso no le gusta?- preguntó Souma

-¿Esto lleva ajo?- preguntó Contessa

-Sí

- Lo suponía, es que soy alérgica al ajo y por eso me sienta mal.

Tras este pequeño incidente estuvieron un tiempo hablando hasta que Souma se percató de que en la sala faltaba alguien.

-Ciel, ¿dónde está Sebastian?

-Está en la cocina preparando la comida

En ese momento Contessa recordó la conversación con lord Arthur por lo que se fue rápidamente al primer piso. En el pasillo estaba lord Arthur que la estaba esperando con la puerta de una habitación abierta. Contessa entró en silencio y lord Arthur empezó a hablar:

-Aún no puedo creer que seas la misma persona que conocí en España hace más de diez años.

-Pues sí, era yo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Pero si no has cambiado nada en diez años significa que eres un ser inmortal

-Así es- dijo Contessa mostrando sus colmillos

-No puede ser, ¿eres un vampiro?

De repente, en el salón de baile se escuchó un grito que provenía del primer piso. Rápidamente, todos los presentes subieron a la habitación de la que provenía el grito. Sebastian también subió corriendo para proteger al conde. Cuando abrieron la puerta, encontraron a Contessa tirada en el suelo completamente pálida junto a lord Arthur que estaba también en el suelo. Rápidamente, Sebastian se acercó al hombre para comprobar su pulso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El mayordomo se acercó a su sobrina y le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Qué le has hecho a este hombre?

-Nada, mira su cuello

El mayordomo inspeccionó el cuello de la víctima y, efectivamente, no había marcas de colmillos, no podía haber sido ella. Todos volvieron al salón. Contessa salió la última pero antes cerró las puertas de un armario y diciéndole a lo que había dentro que no saliera hasta que se fueran todos los invitados.


	7. Ese vampiro y un susto de muerte

**Capitulo 7: ese vampiro y un susto de muerte**

Finalmente, la policía se llevó el cadáver y pusieron en el informe que lord Arthur había muerto a causa de un infarto. Con el caso resuelto, todos los invitados se marcharon y los chicos fueron al comedor a cenar sin haberse quitado los disfraces. Sebastian les llevó la cena y empezaron a hablar del terrible incidente ocurrido hace unas horas.

-Contessa ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en realidad?- preguntó Ciel.

-Resulta que yo conocí a lord Arthur hace diez años, y por lo visto me reconoció en el baile y quiso hablar conmigo en privado,

-Y entonces descubrió tu identidad

-Exacto, pero no le maté, ni fui yo quien le provocó en ataque al corazón.

-Entonces, ¿Quién fue?

-Fui yo- dijo una voz que provenía de la entrada de comedor.

Una figura vestida de rojo y con dientes afilados como los de un tiburón. El shinigami Grell Sutcliff.

-Así que has sido tú- dijo Sebastian que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! Sebas-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- gritó el shinigami corriendo hacia el mayordomo, pero este lo esquivó.

-Por lo que veo ya os conocéis- dijo Contessa

-Por supuesto que sí, Sebas-chan es alguien muy especial para mi

-Grell Sutcliff, ¿Tú mataste a lord Arthur?- preguntó el conde queriendo resolver cuanto antes ese pequeño incidente

-Podría decirse que sí. Ese hombre estaba en la lista de muertes para hoy por lo que no puedes considerarlo un asesinato.

-Entiendo- dijo en conde conforme con la respuesta del shinigami- ¿Y de qué conoces a Contessa?

-Nos conocimos en Moscú, en una de mis misiones- dijo Contessa antes de que el shinigami pudiera contestar

-En una misión para los reyes de España, me imagino

-No, para el consejo de ancianos, una asociación de vampiros que controlan a todos los vampiros del mundo. Mi familia siempre ha trabajado para ellos por lo que yo no sería una excepción.

-Por cierto kuroi-chan ¿de qué conoces a mi Sebas-chan?- preguntó Grell guiñándole el ojo al mayordomo que sintió un escalofrío.

-Akai-kun, Sebastian es mi tío- contestó la chica

-No me lo puedo creer, pero si no os parecéis nada

-Espero que eso sea un alago- pensaron Sebatian y Contessa a la vez.

-¿Akai-kun, kuroi-chan? ¿Pero qué clase de apodos son esos?- pensó Ciel que parecía no pintar nada en la conversación.

Entonces llegó un cartero con un mensaje para el conde de parte de la reina.

-Creo que debería irme- dijo Grell levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando Contessa se levantó para acompañarle

Cuando llegaron a la puerta:

-Kuroi-chan, ¿por qué está aquí realmente?- preguntó el shinigami en tono serio.

Contessa sonrió maliciosamente y le enseño a su amigo su mano derecha, haciendo que sus uñas negras empezaran a crecer haciendo que quedaran como cinco afilados y mortales cuchillos.

-Si estoy aquí, es por trabajo, ¿Por qué si no?

La chica volvió al salón y se encontró al conde leyendo la carta. Cuando la terminó dejó la carta sobre la mesa y dijo:

-Sebastian, prepara las maletas, vamos a Londres.

**Bueno ya llevamos siete capitulitos jajaja. La verdad es que no pongo muchas cosas después de los capítulos porque tampoco se que poner. bueno, que muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo y siguiendo el fic y especialmente a los que lo habéis comentado.**

**muchas gracias :)**


	8. Ese vampiro y el baile de los pajaros

**Capitulo 8: ese vampiro y el baile de los pájaros**

De camino a Londres, el conde empezó a explicarle a Contessa los motivos por los que se habían trasladado.

-Según la carta de la reina, ha habido un gran número de secuestros en las últimas semanas. Además, cada vez que se encuentran los cadáveres de las víctimas siempre aparecen con signos de que les ha extraído varios órganos, por lo que se deduce que es una mafia dedicada a la venta ilegal de órganos humanos.

-¿Y tiene ya algún sospechoso?- preguntó Contessa

-Sí, una persona que se dedicaba a estos negocios y por lo que parece ha vuelto a las andadas. El vizconde Druitt. ¿Lo conoce?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y para qué me necesita a mí?- preguntó la chica- Usted mismo podría descubrir si es él, además, tiene la ayuda de mi tío.

-La debilidad del vizconde por las mujeres es conocida en toda Inglaterra- explicó- por eso necesito que se infiltre en una de sus fiestas y consiga detenerlo.

-Por eso le estoy preguntando por qué tengo que ir yo

-Pero si se lo acabo de explicar- dijo el conde empezando a perder los nervios.

-Parece que no sabe a dónde quiero llegar- dijo Contessa con una sonrisa pícara- por lo que tengo entendido, usted ya estuvo en una de las fiestas del vizconde por un caso parecido a este y que incluso llegó a detenerlo.

-No...No sé de qué me está hablando- dijo el conde temiéndose lo peor.

-Yo creo que sí sabe de qué estoy hablando- dijo sacando una foto del pequeño bolso negro que llevaba- ¿o acaso no se acuerda de esto?- le dio enseñándole la foto en la que se veía al conde con un vestido rosa en la fiesta del vizconde Druitt hace ya unos meses.

-¿¡De dónde ha sacado esto!?- gritó el conde quitándole la foto.

-Siempre investigo la vida de las personas con las que voy a trabajar. Pero tranquilo, esa foto es la única que existe por lo que esto solo lo sé yo y si no me da motivos no se lo diré a nadie. Aunque el vestido es muy bonito me gustaría ponérmelo alguna vez.- dijo Contessa disfrutando del momento.

-Esta vez no podrá ser, si el vizconde la ve con ese vestido sospechará y la misión podría irse al traste- dijo el conde un poco más tranquilo- pero que ni se le ocurra ponerse un vestido negro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la vampiresa un poco molesta

-Porque siempre va de negro y parece que está eternamente de luto.

-No puedo evitarlo, el negro es un color que simboliza la elegancia y, además, el gusto por ese color me viene de familia.

-Aun así, no quiero que lleve nada negro a la fiesta de esta noche.

La chica se resignó y cuando llegaron a la mansión de Londres tuvo que buscar por toda la casa en busca de un vestido porque ella solo tenía ropa de color negro. Finalmente, encontró un vestido celeste en uno de los armarios. Se lo puso a toda velocidad y bajó las escaleras como un rayo. Cuando llegó a la puerta el conde la vio y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Contessa con el vestido favorito de su difunta madre. Aunque parecía que ese vestido estaba hecho a medida para ella. Pero no quiso decirle nada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del baile, Ciel describió al vizconde y dejó a la vampiresa a las puertas para que empezara con su trabajo mientras él llamaba a Scotland Yard para que asegurara el lugar.

Ya en el salón, Contessa comenzó a examinar a todas las personas que allí estaban, un gran número de personas con lujosos trajes decorados con todo tipo de adornos, bailando y hablando alegremente. Hasta que por fin encontró en la otra punta del salón a un hombre alto y rubio que coincidía exactamente con la descripción del conde.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia él, quería terminar con esto la más rápido posible, en su agenda había cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Buenas noches vizconde- le saludó Contessa

El vizconde Druitt se giró y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver detrás de él a una bella joven de trece años dedicándole una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Buenas noches pequeño colibrí, me alegra que haya chicas tan guapas como tú en mi fiesta.

-Le agradezco el alago, pero desgraciadamente tengo que volver pronto a mi casa y me gustaría que alguien tan atractivo como usted hiciera que me llevara un grato recuerdo de la última fiesta de la temporada a la que puedo asistir.- dijo Contessa son toda naturalidad

Al oír esas palabras, el vizconde se acercó peligrosamente a Contessa hasta que sus caras quedaron separadas por escasos centímetros.

-¿Y qué sería para una señorita como usted un grato recuerdo?

-Deje volar su imaginación.

Tras un tiempo de reflexión, el vizconde decidió que sería lo más apropiado para contentar a su invitada.

-Creo que tengo algo que puede cumplir sus expectativas, pero desgraciadamente se encuentra fuera de este salón. ¿Me acompañará pequeño colibrí?

-Por supuesto, además, ya empezaba a aburrirme.

La chica siguió a Druit y recordó las advertencias de Ciel acerca de las trampas que usaba para atrapar a las chicas.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña habitación llena de rosas y como único mobiliario una mesa con un par de copas y dos sillas.

El vizconde invitó a Contessa para que se sentara en una de las sillas mientras él se sentaba en la otra y servía un poco de vino en las dos copas que estaban sobre la mesa. Ambos empezaron a hablar y beber animadamente. Contessa se había dejado llevar por la situación y recordó que estaba en una misión demasiado tarde: los ojos le empezaron a pesar hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida ante la malévola mirada del vizconde.


	9. Ese vampiro y una subasta

**Hola a todos! Como hoy es el cumpleaños de Ciel y mañana el de Contessa subiré un capítulo cada día. Espero que los disfrutéis.**

**Capitulo 9: ese vampiro y una subasta**

A las afueras del palacio donde se celebraba el baile, Ciel miraba sin parar su reloj, Contessa ya tendría que haber salido de allí con el vizconde hace más de una hora.

-Pero se puede saber qué demonios está haciendo- se quejó el conde.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse- dijo el mayordomo muy tanquilo- si no vuelve siempre tiene más piezas que puede mover.

-¡NO!-replicó el conde molesto-ella es... diferente.

-¿En qué sentido?

-No me malinterpretes Sebastian, lo único que digo es que ella es una pieza muy útil en mi tablero.

El mayordomo se conformó con la respuesta y decidió esperar en silencio junto a su amo.

Contessa se despertó con dolor de cabeza, cuando intentó levantarse se dio cuenta de que alguien la había atado de manos y pies.

-Al fin has despertado mi pequeño colibrí- se escuchó la voz del vizconde que estaba justo delante de lo que parecía ser el telón de un escenario.

Druitt abrió el telón y dejó ver a un gran número de personas con el rostro cubierto por antifaces y máscaras.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros- anunció el vizconde a todo el público que le atendía- por lo que he tenido la desgracia de oír, muchos de ustedes desconfían de la fiabilidad de mis productos así que hoy realizaré la extracción de órganos en directo. Bien, sin más dilación el lote de esta noche es esta preciosa señorita- señaló a Contessa que estaba en shock por lo que acababa de oír.

A las afueras del palacio, Ciel empezó a impacientarse y, finalmente, decidió ordenar a su mayordomo que lo acompañara en busca de Contessa. Ambos recorrieron los inmensos pasillos del palacio hasta que encontraron unas escaleras que daban a un sótano en el que estaba el escenario en el que Contessa estaba a punto de morir.

Cuanto abrieron la puerta del pequeño teatro, todos los presentes se levantaron preguntándose quienes eran esas personas y, en el escenario vieron Contessa tumbada en una camilla completamente inmovilizada y al vizconde, bisturí en mano, dispuesto a realizar el primer corte en el estómago de la chica.

-Parece que tenemos nuevos espectadores- anunció el vizconde sin inmutarse.

-Alistear Chamber, vizconde Druit. Está usted detenido por tráfico de órganos humanos, múltiples asesinatos e intento de asesinato- dijo Ciel provocando todas las personas que asistieron a la subasta salieran corriendo para evitar que los involucraran en ese asunto.

El vizconde también intentó escapar pero Sebastian lo detuvo y lo ató para evitar que volviera a escapar. Mientras, Ciel se acercó al pequeño escenario y desató a Contessa que aún estaba un poco asustada. Todos se dirigieron a la salida y entregaron al vizconde a las autoridades de Scotland Yard que lo llevó directo a los calabozos.


	10. Ese vampiro y el trabajo

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. como hoy es el cumpleaños de Contessa traigo otro capitulo de regalo para mis queridos lectores**

**Capitulo 10: ese vampiro y el trabajo**

Tras este incidente, los chicos subieron al carruaje que les esperaba a la salida. Sebastian conducía mientras en el interior de la diligencia los chicos comentaban lo ocurrido:

-¿Está bien Contessa?- preguntó el conde demostrando un poco de preocupación.

-No se preocupe, he pasado por cosas mucho peores.- contestó con una sonrisa la vampiresa quitando le importancia al asunto.- Aunque es una pena que el vestido se halla arruinado- dijo un poco apenada al ver el hermoso vestido azul rajado por la zona del vientre.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el carruaje llegó a la mansión. Llegaron agotados y pensaron que sería mejor dejar los informes que había que entregarle a la reina sobre lo ocurrido para mañana, y así poder pensar con más claridad.

Era una noche tranquila, sin ruidos, en la que parecía que todo Londres dormía plácidamente. Todos menos una chica que recorría los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive dirigiéndose con sigilo a la habitación del conde dispuesta a terminar la misión que le habían encomendado. La chica entró silenciosamente en la habitación y se acercó sigilosamente a la cama del conde y, acto seguido, hizo crecer sus uñas y se dispuso a acabar con la vida de Ciel pero, se detuvo, algo en su interior le impedía matarlo.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó a sí misma- después de todos los hombres que he matado, ¿por qué no puedo matarlo?

-Porque sientes algo por él-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Sebastian estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo como su sobrina era incapaz de hacer algo que había hecho toda su vida sin inmutarse.

-Suponía que no vendrías aquí solo porque la reina te pidió un favor.

-Eres más listo de lo que pareces tío- le contestó la vampiresa intentando disimular lo aturdida que se sentía por ser incapaz de matar al conde.- En efecto, estoy aquí para matar al conde por orden del consejo. Mi plan era acercarme al conde, ganarme su confianza y deshacerme de él lo más pronto posible para volver. Mi único obstáculo, mi tío, el perfecto mayordomo Sebastian Micaelis. Pero déjame que te recuerde un cosa, tío, si ahora estoy bajo este techo es por una orden de tu amo así que no puedes echarme, si no lo mato ahora tendré una nueva oportunidad dentro de poco.

-No tengo de que preocuparme, no serás capaz de matarlo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo- dijo el mayordomo con aires de superioridad.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme eso maldito demonio!- dijo Contessa furiosa y dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza al conde durmiente.

Cuando Sebastian la detuvo agarrándole con fuerza la muñeca.

-Como se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi amo de aseguro que te mataré sin pensarlo.

En ese momento, Ciel se despertó por el alboroto que ambos estaban formado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el conde restregándose los ojos.

-No pasa nada joven amo, es solo que Contessa es sonámbula y la estaba llevando a su habitación- explicó el mayordomo.

El conde volvió a acostarse y Sebastian y Contessa salieron de la habitación.

-Ya sabes, si vuelves a intentar algo así te arrepentirás- dijo el demonio soltando bruscamente la muñeca de sobrina.

Contessa, furiosa por no haber podido cumplir su misión, volvió a su habitación y empezó a planear otra forma de terminar con el conde y con su molesto tío.


	11. Ese vampiro y el poder de los celos

**Capitulo 11: ese vampiro y el poder de los celos**

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian despertó temprano a Contessa y a Ciel porque tenía que terminar los informes que había que entregar a la reina. Contessa se levantó, aún enfadada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero decidió que, si quería cumplir su misión debía actuar como si no pasara nada. Y así lo hizo, bajó a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado. En el salón, encontró al conde, que miraba un gran número de papeles que estaba esparcidos sobre la mesa. La chica, se acercó a él y le dijo:

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó intrigada al ver todos esos papeles que no entendía.

-Buenos días- saludó el conde- estamos barajando la posibilidad de expandir nuestros productos a Estado Unidos y poner allí algunas fábricas.

-No me parece una buena idea- dijo la chica

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el conde- Además ¿Qué sabes tú de negocios?

-Más de lo que parece. Todas las empresas de Europa están instalando sus fábricas en Estados Unidos, no creo que sea una buena idea. Le recomiendo que ponga sus fábricas en Japón. Le aseguro que allí los trabajadores son más productivos y sus productos serán bien recibidos.

-¿Y si no sale bien?

-Toda inversión conlleva un riesgo- dijo Contessa muy segura de lo que decía.

Ciel decidió hacer caso a la oferta de Contessa. Ambos terminaron de desayunar y cuando salieron del salón para ir al estudio, alguien entró en la casa y se abalanzó sobre el conde. Era Elizabeth que por lo visto, había ido a la mansión de Londres para hacerle una visita a Ciel.

-Contessa podría traer los unos papeles que hay en mi habitación, son muy importante para hacer el informe. Estaremos en mi despacho.- dijo el conde acompañando a Elizabeth.

Contessa subió rápidamente las escaleras, entró en la habitación del conde y empezó a buscar los informes.

Mientras, en el despacho, Ciel buscaba, subido en unas escaleras, unos libros en una de las estantería del despacho cuando Lizzy se acercó para ayudarle pero...

Contessa ya había encontrado los documentos y se dirigía corriendo al pequeño estudio. Abrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse de que no había equivocado de habitación ya que aún no conocía la casa. Pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón: Ciel y Elizabeth tumbados en el suelo, con sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

Contessa sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar, pero, cuando vio que el conde se levantaba para dirigirse hacia la puerta, salió corriendo hasta la salida de la casa.

Ciel se asomó al pasillo para ver si Contessa traía ya los informes. Como vio que no venía, entró de nuevo al estudio y ayudó a Elizabeth, que aún estaba sonrojada por lo ocurrido, a levantarse.

-Lo…lo siento- se disculpó Lizzy- no debí sujetar la escalera para evitar que te cayeras.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ciel.

Como se habían levantado muy temprano para preparar los informes, cuando Contessa salió a la calle apenas unas pocas personas estaban en la calle rumbo a sus trabajos.

Contessa corrió sin rumbo fijo más de una hora, hasta que perdió el aliento. No podía creer que su odiado tío tuviera razón. Puede que se hubiera encariñado del conde, pero solo un poco. Entonces, vio un pequeño parque y decido descansar allí y aprovechar para aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero, de repente, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo empezó a volverse oscuro.

En la casa de los Phantomhive todos buscaban a Contessa, Ciel estaba bastante preocupado porque cuando salió del despacho encontró todos los informes tirados en el suelo.

-Joven amo- dijo Sebatian después de registrar toda la casa- siento decirle que no la he encontrado por ninguna parte.

-Sal a buscar fuera- dijo el conde que acababa de llevar a Elizabeth a su casa- puede que haya salido.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la mansión. Ciel y su mayordomo se giraron con la esperanza de que Contessa hubiera regresado. Pero desgraciadamente no era ella sino una figura roja que ellos conocían.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- preguntó Grell ajeno a la desaparición de su amiga.

Ciel empezó a contarle al shinigami todo lo ocurrido y este decidió ayudar a Sebastian a buscarla. Aunque por mucho que buscaran les costaría mucho encontrarla.


	12. Ese vampiro y un secuetro

**Feliz Navidad a todos! Hoy subo un capitulo más como regalo de navidad para todos vosotros**

**Capitulo 12: ese vampiro y un secuestro**

Poco a poco, Contessa fue despertando e intentó descubrir donde estaba. Cuando pudo adaptar su vista la poca visibilidad que había en la habitación pudo ver que estaba rodeada de estanterías repletas de vinos. Intuyó que estaba en una especie de bodega. Intentó salir pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atada con cadenas a la pared. Muñecas y tobillos inmovilizados, pero, ¿quién podría estar detrás de esto?

-Por fin has despertado- dijo una voz angelical entrando por la puerta.

Por la puerta entró una mujer de pelo corto plateado, rasgos muy finos, completamente vestida de blanco. Pero lo que llamó la atención de la vampiresa fueron unas enormes alas que emanaban de la espalda de la misteriosa mujer.

-Permitirme que me presente, mi nombre es Angela.

-Y ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí Angela?

-Pensaba que eras más inteligente, vampiro- ese comentario hirió gravemente el orgullo de Contessa- Estás aquí para ayudarme a cumplir mi misión, he sido enviada desde el cielo para exterminar todo lo impuro que existe en este mundo. Y claro, no hay nada más impuro que un ser de las tinieblas como tú. Por eso voy a limpiarte de todos tus pecados.

Dicho esto, el malvado ángel sacó un enorme látigo y empezó a golpear a la chica mientras esta gritaba de dolor. Aunque Contessa estaba sufriendo mucho a causa de esa tortura innecesaria, el sádico ángel no paró de golpearla hasta que la chica prácticamente perdió el conocimiento. Pasada una media hora, Angela soltó los grilletes y dejó caer el cuerpo de Contessa al suelo, manchado por completo con la sangre de Contessa. La chica estaba llena de heridas a causa del látigo, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y mucho menos hablar.

Poco a poco, Angela se fue acercando a la chica hasta que estuvo justo delante de ella. La miró con gesto de desprecio y acto seguido la cogió de los pelos para poder ver directamente a los ojos a ese ser al que calificaba de "impuro".

-Y ahora el toque final. Por lo que sé a los vampiros solo se os puede matar cortándoos la cabeza o bien clavándoos una estaca en el corazón. Te dejaré elegir, ¿cuál prefieres?

Contessa consiguió reunir las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban para decir:

-Te recomiendo que me cortes la cabeza porque siento decirte que se te han adelantado y ya me han roto al corazón.

Sin entender la repuesta de la chica, Angela cogió un enorme cuchillo que tenía en una mesa y se dispuso a segar la vida de la indefensa vampiresa, cuando una de las paredes de la habitación explotó y provocó que el ángel se distrajera y fuera a ver lo que ocurría, dejando a Contessa a un lado.

Tres figuras aparecieron tras la humareda que dejó el derrumbe de la pared. Una de ellas, el mayordomo negro, corrió hacia el ángel y le golpeó en el vientre dejándola inconsciente. Y las otra dos, el shinigami pelirrojo y el conde, corrieron a rescatar a Contessa.

-Kuroi-chan, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el shinigami ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

Contessa sonrió a su amigo, pero, su sonrisa se esfumó cuando giró la cabeza y vio al conde ayudándola para mantenerla en pie. La chica, apartó la vista y, como pudo, intentó hablar con su amigo:

-Akai-kun, llévame a un hotel, necesito descansar.

-Pero, no sería mejor que te quedaras en la mansión, seguro que...

-¡Te he dicho que me lleves a un hotel ahora mismo!

Ante tal repuesta, el shinigami pelirrojo decidió hacer caso a su amiga y, tras despedirse de su querido Sebastian, llevó a su amiga hasta el centro de Londres donde se alojaron en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad.

Ya en la habitación, Grell llevó a Contessa hasta su cama, por el camino, la chica se había desmayado por el gran número de heridas que tenía.

Grell esperaba que, a la mañana siguiente su amiga estuviera más tranquila y le contaría porque había reaccionado de aquella manera.


	13. Ese vampiro y unas compras

**FELIZ 2014! Espero que este año sea fantastico y que sigais leyendo el fic jajaja**

**Capitulo 13: ese vampiro y unas compras**

A la mañana siguiente, Contessa se despertó en la habitación del hotel intentando recordar lo que había pasado. De repente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior volvió a su mente: el secuestro, las torturas de aquel ángel, el rescate y a él, aquel chico que le había roto el corazón y también la forma tan fría con la que ella lo había tratado. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su mejor amigo que entraba a la habitación con el desayuno: una taza de sangre y unas tostadas.

-Deberías comer un poco- dijo el shinigami ofreciéndole la taza.

La chica le hizo caso y empezó a beber la sangre a saborear cada gota de aquel manjar.

-Creo que debería contarme lo que pasó anoche- continuó el shinigami. Contessa dejo de beber e ignoro las palabras de su amigo.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo cortante intentando quitarle importancia al tema

-Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la mansión?

-No te importa.

Grell se enfadó ante aquella respuesta y le quitó la taza a su amiga y esta empezó a patalear como una niña pequeña. El shinigami, resignado, decidió devolvérsela y salió de la habitación.

-Está bien cuando quieras hablar conmigo, ya sabes dónde estoy.

La pequeña vampiresa siguió desayunando y decidió vestirse, como siempre de negro.

Al salir de la habitación vio a su amigo leyendo el periódico.

-Akai-kun – dijo con voz inocente-¿Te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?

El shinigami pelirrojo asintió y salieron del lujoso hotel para ver cómo se despertaba Londres.

A las doce del mediodía tras una visita por la ciudad, las calles estaban repletas de gente que empezaba a comprar los regalos de navidad. Los escaparates de las tiendas estaban engalanados para recibir las fiestas aunque todavía faltaba más de un mes.

-Está todo muy animado- dijo Contessa, a lo que su amigo asintió al verla sonreír- se nota que ya está aquí la navidad.

De repente la chica se paró en el escaparate de un anticuario.

-Akai-kun, voy a entrar un momento.

La tienda era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, estaba llena de objetos muy antiguos, juguetes, vajillas, muebles... y lo que llamo la atención de la chica, un pequeño juego de ajedrez de cristal. Cuando fue a cogerlo, otra mano quiso hacer lo mismo, Contessa quiso saber quién era esa persona que le quería quitar aquella reliquia. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Elizabeth Middleford.

-Buenos días Contessa -saludó risueña.

-Buenos días- contestó la chica ocultando la ganas que tenia de matar a aquella chica- vaya, parece que tenemos gustos muy parecidos, ¿no es así?

-No, es que se acerca el cumpleaños de Ciel y me pareció un buen regalo.

Ante aquellas palabras Contessa dejó que los celos se apoderaran de ella y en un despiste de Elizabeth cogió rápidamente el pequeño juego de ajedrez, lo pagó y salió de la tienda antes de que Lizzy se diera cuenta. Al salir de la tienda se encontró con Grell que había visto la divertida escena e intentaba inútilmente aguantar la risa.

-Kuroi-chan parece que el pequeño conde si te importa aunque lo intentes negar.

-¡Cállate! Esto no es para él, es para mis padres- dijo la vampiresa muy enfadada y se dirigió al hotel.


	14. Ese vampiro y una orden

**Capitulo 14: ese vampiro y una orden**

En la mansión Phantomhive, el pequeño conde estaba sentado en su despacho reflexionando sobre el violento incidente de la noche anterior. De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo demonio que entraba en la habitación con una bandeja de té.

-Joven amo, debería comer algo.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

-Eso ya lo sé pero no gana nada preocupándose por ese monstruo.

Al oír esas palabras, Ciel se enfadó con su mayordomo de tal manera que le tiro el té a la cara.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarla así! Sebatian, te ordeno que averigües donde está y que me lo hagas saber inmediatamente.

El mayordomo aceptó la orden de su amo y, con desgana, fue a buscar a su "querida sobrina". A los pocos minutos de que el mayordomo se fuera de la habitación, Ciel salió también a dar una vuelta por la mansión para aclararse las ideas.

Recorrió toda la casa de arriba a abajo, hasta que llegó al sótano, donde dormía el servicio y sin saber por qué, entro en la habitación de Sebastian. Al poco de estar allí recordó un hecho que hacía poco había ocurrido en la mansión.

En la lujosa habitación del hotel, Contessa se encontraba acurrucada entre las sabanas de su cama. Grell intentó convencerla para que saliera pero fue imposible, no se había movido de allí desde que se encontró con Elisabeth. El shinigami se dio por vencido y volvió al salón de la habitación, mientras leía el periódico vio una sombra conocida asomada a la ventana. Como un rayo, salió por la ventana para seguir a la sombra. Cuando finalmente la alcanzo sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría al descubrir que sus deducciones no eran erróneas.

-Sebas-chan, sabía que eras tú, mi intuición no falla nunca.-gritaba abrazando al demonio.

-Grell, suelte me por favor.

-Lo siento, pero el hilo rojo del amor nos ha unido y ahora no nos podemos separar.

Ante aquella respuesta tan empalagosa, Sebastian le pegó un puñetazo en la barriga al shinigami, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Solo he venido a buscar a Contessa.

-Lo siento pero ella no quiere saber nada de ti ni del conde- respondió Grell mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Así que esta en este hotel- sonrió- es lo único que necesito saber- dicho esto el mayordomo se fue de regreso a la mansión mientras el shinigami le gritaba que volviese.


	15. Ese vampiro y una pelea

**Capitulo 15: ese vampiro y una pelea**

Al volver a la mansión, el mayordomo se dirigió al estudio donde antes estaba su amo, pero al no encontrarlo decidió buscarlo por toda la casa hasta que finalmente lo encontró en el baño con las manos en la bañera y los ojos cerrados. A primera vista parecía que se había suicidado cortándose la venas pero de repente el conde estornudó dando señales de que aún seguía con vida. Sebastian se acercó a la bañera y vio que dentro de esta había un pequeño gatito negro de los que él cuidaba. Enseguida Ciel se despertó y se sorprendió de ver allí a Sebastian que miraba embelesado al gatito.

-Sebastian, ¿Qué has descubierto?- dijo entre estornudos. Al no obtener respuesta, se enfadó y gritó- ¡Di me ya que has descubierto, idiota de los gatos!

-Está en el hotel Airways Hotel Victoria pero lamento decirle que por alguna razón está muy enfadada con usted.

Ciel se levantó y con una sonrisa se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Sebastian, prepara el carruaje para ir inmediatamente a Londres y lleva te a ese gato

-¿Por qué?- dijo el mayordomo triste por tener que despedirse de aquel gato que guardaba junto a otros en el armario.

-Es un regalo.

De vuelta al hotel, Contessa había decidido salir de su dormitorio y estaba en el salón de la habitación escribiendo una carta a sus padres mintiendo les sobre su situación en Inglaterra: que seguía intentando cumplir su misión pero que Sebastian le ponía las cosas muy difíciles. De esta manera estarían más tranquilos porque si les contaba lo que realmente ocurría, irían directos a la mansión para matar al conde para no ver a su hija en un juicio y posiblemente condenada a muerte. Ya poco le importaba su misión pero no quería que sus padres corrieran riesgos innecesarios.

Al poco de terminar la carta, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. El shinigami abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a un botones con un carrito con la comida.

El botones empezó a poner la mesa mientras Contessa se le acercaba.

-Tu- dijo cortante- manda esta carta ahora mismo.

El botones asintió y se guardó la carta en el bolsillo. Cuando quedaba poco por poner, de debajo del carro de la comida se escuchó un fuerte estornudo y Contessa, furiosa, tiró del pequeño mantel que cubría el carro y dejando ver al conde escondido, sosteniendo al gatito.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- le dijo Contessa

-He venido a hablar contigo- contesto Ciel saliendo del carro con el gato

-Pues pierdes el tiempo no hay nada de qué hablar- dijo dándole la espalda

-Si no quieres hablar, por lo menos acepta esto- dijo el conde entre estornudos entregándole el gato a la chica- es un regalo para pedirte perdón por lo que sea que haya pasado.

Contessa cogió el gato y contesto:

-Será mejor que no te disculpes sino sabes por qué.

Ante esa respuesta tan fría Ciel decidió volver a casa seguido por Sebastian

-Pues a mí me parece todo un detalle por parte del chico- dijo Grell acariciando al gato.

-Le llamaré Yami -dijo observando al pequeño animal que no tendría más de tres meses: un pequeño gato negro con unos enormes ojos azul oscuro. Acto seguido, Contessa se acercó al pequeño animal e incrustó sus colmillos en su cuello para concederle la vida eterna a su nueva amiga.


End file.
